Wóz strażacki
Wóz strażacki (ang. Fire Truck, Firetruck) – jeden z pojazdów służb ratunkowych występujący w każdej grze z serii Grand Theft Auto. Opis W każdej grze wóz strażacki wystąpił jako długa, ogromna, ciężarówka w barwach biało-czerwonych. Będąc pojazdem służb ratunkowych, ma dość dobrą prędkość maksymalną, lecz masa jest przyczyną słabego przyspieszenia, nienajlepszego hamowania i niezbyt dobrego prowadzenia. W większości gier, wóz strażacki pojawia się, gdzie został wzniesiony większy ogień lub większa ilość eksplozji. Od GTA 2 pojawia się także przy remizach strażackich. Wozy strażackie występujące w serii GTA, posiadają zamontowaną na dachu armatkę wodną (z wyjątkiem jednego wariantu w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas). Służy ona do gaszenia ognia, pojazdów lub pieszych (w GTA 2 mogą nawet zabić przechodnia). Uniwersum 2D W grach przed GTA III głównymi zaletami wozu strażackiego są jego duże rozmiary i masa, czyniące ten pojazd wytrzymałym na spychanie z drogi i uszkodzenia. Innymi parametrami wozu strażackiego jest średnia prędkość maksymalna, słabe przyspieszenie, słabe hamowanie i niezbyt dobre kierowanie. Pojazd ten nie może zostać wyeksportowany w dokach – jest zbyt duży. Ponadto, gdy w GTA 1 gracz rozjedzie kogoś, używając wozu strażackiego, dostanie za ów czyn podwójną ilość pieniędzy, tak, jakby używał mnożnika. W GTA I i dodatkach wóz strażacki wykorzystywany jest przez straż pożarną każdego miasta. W GTA 1 występują dwa warianty wozu: pierwszy pojawia się w Liberty City i Vice City, drugi występuje tylko w San Andreas; oba wzorowane są na typowych amerykańskich wozach strażackich. W GTA: London wóz strażacki bardziej przypomina wozy europejskie; na tym samym wozie została wzorowana Rakieta balistyczna. W GTA 2 wóz strażacki jest wykorzystywany przez lokalną straż pożarną. Wóz wygląda bardziej nowocześnie, jest bardziej zaokrąglony, niż we wcześniejszych wystąpieniach. W GTA 2 funkcjonalność armatki wodnej została poszerzona – może zabijać ludzi. Od Dwójki może także strzelać z niej gracz (dotychczas mógł to robić tylko komputer). Zebranie wszystkich pojazdów dla Wang Cars odblokowuje specjalny wóz strażacki z zamontowanym miotaczem ognia zamiast armatki wodnej (wykorzystany w misji Fire Truck Fun!). Tak jak w poprzednich grach, wóz strażacki nie może zostać zgnieciony. Uniwersum 3D Wóz strażacki występujący w uniwersum 3D może osiągać wyższe prędkości, ma także lepsze przyspieszenie, jednak ze względu na masę może wypadać z drogi i przewracać się na bok. Tak jak Wóz policyjny i Ambulans, został wyposażony w syreny. W wozie strażackim można teraz wykonywać misje strażackie. W GTA: San Andreas, występuje także drugi wariant wozu strażackiego, posiadający drabinę zamiast armatki wodnej; w nim nie da się wykonywać misji strażaka, dodatkowo można go naprawić w Pay 'n' Spray (tylko wersja z drabiną). Wariant z drabiną występuje w ostatniej misji GTA San Andreas – Koniec kolejki (nie jest używany przez gracza), czasami także przed remizą strażacką w Doherty (San Fierro). W GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories i GTA Vice City Stories, wóz strażacki jest wzorowany na wozie Pierce Contender, jego przód przypomina przód Seagrave'a Maraudera. W GTA San Andreas normalny wóz strażacki przypomina Crimsona Spartana, zaś wersja z drabiną przypomina Pierce Arrow. Wozy strażackie w GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories i GTA Vice City Stories mogą nosić numery od 1 do 6; niekiedy mogą także pozostać bez numeracji. Uniwersum HD W GTA IV wóz strażacki jest produkowany przez firmę MTL. Tak jak w innych grach, ma możliwość gaszenia pożarów. Każdy wóz strażacki ma numer 69. Wóz strażacki może zostać znaleziony przy remizach strażackich, bardzo rzadko jeździ po mieście. Może też zostać wezwany poprzez zadzwonienie pod numer 911 i wybranie opcji Fire Department. Jeśli gracz zacznie polewać wodą jakiś pojazd, ten zahamuje, zacznie uderzać w nasz wóz lub wysiądzie i zacznie próbować wyciągnąć gracza z wozu. Jeśli polejemy pieszego lub pojazd, a policja to zobaczy, dostaniemy pierwszy stopień poszukiwań. Jeśli polejemy wóz policyjny, dostaniemy drugi stopień poszukiwań. Gdy polejemy policjanta dostaniemy 3 poziom poszukiwań. Dzieje się tak, gdyż policja traktuje wodę jako broń palną. Przód wozu strażackiego przypomina Pierce'a Dasha, reszta wozu przypomina jeden z modeli Seagrave'a. Występowanie Wóz strażacki występuje przy każdej z remiz strażackich we wszystkich grach. Pojawia się także na ulicy, kiedy zostanie wzniesiony większy ogień (po chociażby koktajlu Mołotowa). Liberty City (uniwersum 3D) * Remiza strażacka w Harwood, Portland. * Remiza strażacka w Parku Belleville, Wyspa Staunton. * Remiza strażacka na Lotnisku Międzynarodowym Francis, Shoreside Vale. * Pod dźwigiem w Portland Harbor po ukończeniu listy eksportowej. * Jeżdżą po Fort Staunton po misji Bringing the House Down (tylko w GTA Liberty City Stories). Vice City (uniwersum 3D) * Remiza strażacka w Downtown, Vice City. * Remiza strażacka na lotnisku Escobar, Vice City (tylko w GTA Vice City Stories). San Andreas (uniwersum 3D) * Przy budynku Old Godger ANTIQUES w Dzielnicy handlowej, przy Glen Park w Los Santos. * Remiza strażacka w Doherty, San Fierro (może pojawić się wersja bez armatki wodnej, ale z drabiną). * Remiza strażacka pomiędzy Redsands East a Redsands West w Las Venturas. Liberty City (uniwersum HD) * Remiza strażacka na Hardtack Ave, Tudor, Alderney. * Remiza strażacka na Vitullo Ave, Berchem, Alderney. * Remiza strażacka na Xenotime Ave, Northwood, Algonquin. * Remiza strażacka na Privateer Rd, Fishmarket South, Algonquin. * Remiza strażacka na Bronco St, Northern Gardens, Bohan. * Remiza strażacka na Dillon St, Rotterdam Hill, Broker. * Remiza strażacka w Francis International Airport, Dukes. * Po wezwaniu 911 i zaznaczeniu opcji Fire Department. Grand Theft Auto V * Po wezwaniu przez telefon przez każdego protagonistę (911 – opcja straż pożarna). * W każdej remizie (nie zawsze). * W misjach Wóz strażacki i Napad na Biuro (Straż pożarna). Ciekawostki * W Grand Theft Auto I możemy jedynie wcisnąć klawisz specjalny (domyślnie TAB) aktywujący syrenę. Nie będzie jednak widać sygnałów świetlnych (w odróżnieniu od radiowozu i karetki pogotowia), które się uruchamiają w dodatku London 1969. Nie możemy sterować armatką wodną w GTA 1 i dodatkach (przesuwając jej pozycję i „strzelając” z niej; tylko komputer mógł „strzelać”). Ta możliwość została dodana w Grand Theft Auto 2. * W Grand Theft Auto 2 zniszczony wóz strażacki ma ten sam model, co spalony Box Truck. * W GTA III i Vice City na wozie strażackim jest napisane don't burn in silence… (nie płoń w ciszy… dzwoń na 911). * W GTA Vice City Stories wóz strażacki wygląda tak samo jak w GTA III i GTA Liberty City Stories, a nie tak jak w GTA Vice City. Jedyne czym się różni to oznakowaniami (w GTA III i GTA LCS ma oznakowania FDLC, zaś w GTA Vice City Stories ma oznakowania FDVC). * W Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas występują dwie wersje: pierwsza z armatką wodną, druga – z drabiną. Ta druga pojawia się czasami w remizie strażackiej w Doherty, występuje również w misji Koniec kolejki. Gra jednak traktuje ją jako pojazd cywilny – wóz strażacki z drabiną nie może zostać użyty w misji strażaka (bo nie ma armatki wodnej), za to może zostać naprawiony w Pay 'n' Spray. * W GTA San Andreas można bez problemu wskoczyć na dach wozu strażackiego bez użycia podestu. Wystarczy wskoczyć z rozbiegu na skrzynkę znajdującą się za przedziałem osobowym przytrzymując klawisz odpowiedzialny za uderzenie (tylko broń biała). * Jako jeden z dwóch wozów (obok Ambulansu, który nie wystąpił tylko w Grand Theft Auto 2, za to Medicar jest jego zamiennikiem pełniący te same funkcje) wystąpił we wszystkich grach w serii GTA, zmieniając nieznacznie swoją nazwę (Fire truck lub Firetruck). * W pliku językowym GTA III występuje druga nazwa wozu strażackiego, nieużywana przez grę – Straż pożarnaamerican.gxt>CAR_2>''Straż pożarna. * W GTA San Andreas, GTA IV oraz dodatkach i GTA V ruch armatki wodnej jest zsynchronizowany z ruchem kamery. W GTA 2 należało wcisnąć ''klawisz specjalny + strzałkę w lewo lub w prawo. W GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories i GTA Vice City Stories należało wcisnąć klawisz odpowiedzialny za obrót lufy. Galeria Kategoria:Pojazdy służb ratunkowych de:Feuerwehrwagen en:Fire Truck es:Camión de bomberos fr:Camion de pompiers nl:Fire Truck pt:Caminhão de Bombeiros